Transference (SYOC)
by ilikezombies
Summary: A global transfer student program takes place to promote world peace. But all is not as it seems. The infection breaks out, Can these transfer students survive with the crew? (Submission is closed.)
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are, My first SYOC died because I sent it down a path into the dark corners of "WTF DO I DO NOW!". But then again, I made it generally early in my writing career on here (Also if you have not noticed that all my stories or HOTD then your never going to understand my thought process, Think kohta when he gets a new gun but like that constantly and multiply it by 7.) So without further waiting, The dreaded rules.**

**Rule 1 :** Age restriction 16-18

**Rule 2** **: **Firearm restriction, Keep it that your character could get it from Rikas apartment ( Yes I am going to add to her collection of illegal weapons :D, Example the mk 19 grenade launcher is not allowed, Hell it ain't even portable anyway.)

**Rule 4 : **You probably did not notice I skipped rule 3.

**Rule 5 :** No superpowers.

**Rule 6: **If your character is not selected or dies, There is no pass and go, no reincarnation,

No 200 dollars, They are dead and from this point and are either six feet under or gnawing on someones noggin.

**Rule 7:** When you submit your character, Adhere to the form. Make sure you fill it all out.

**Rule 8:** Remember the character does not have to be a transfer student. They can be a normal student of fujimi high.

**And here we go, Just copy to apply to your characer**

**Name: **Jacob "Moxie" Tarkov.

**Age: **17

**Ethnicity: **American exchange student.

**Hair color: **Black with blond

**Hair style: **Partially covering his left eye, Medium length

**Eye color: **Grey

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: **

**Bra size (If applicable...Dont judge me this is an HOTD story):** N/A

**Personality: ** Jacob is a fun loving guy. Back in his hometown in upstate new york he is known very well for his ability and want to help others. He loves a certain soda called moxie, Hence his nickname. He will do almost anything to help others. But like all of us he has a dark side, His brother was killed when he was 14 in a car accident and he was never the same since. Whenever he remembers that day he feels he should have died and not his brother who had a promising military career.

**History: ** Jacob comes from a small family in a small town in upstate new york. His dream was to enlist in the army after high school and become part of a civil affairs unit because he loves helping people. At age 14 he was driving home with his brother who was on leave from the marine corps, But sadly they got in a car accident on the way home. His brother suffered massive head trauma which proved to be fatal. After that Jacob changed, He still enjoyed helping others but he acquired a dark side. He would keep anger pent up from people who would make fun of the fact that out of all the ways his brother could die in his line of work it was a car accident that got him. He almost killed one boy over this. Since then he has matured and learned to control his anger, He signed up for a foreign exchange program during his second last year of high school hoping it would give him a taste of the world preparing him for his work as civil affairs in the future.

**Where they are inside the school when it starts: **Wood shop.

**Special skills:** Is an excellent strategist, And knows how to control a crowd.

**Likes: **Chocolate, Rock music, Guns, Explosives, The military, Helping people, The A-team, Moxie, Moxie, And more moxie.

**Dislikes: **Ignorant people, Know it alls, People who think suicide runs make them heroes, Bugs, Pop singers, People who think that just because they have a weapon they control the situation.

**Clothes (Guy characters can have this on under their uniforms girls can have it later on): **Black short sleeve shirt, Urban digital bullet proof vest (Later), Dark jeans, Grey Nike sneakers, Combat kneepads (later).

**Sleepwear: **Takes off his shoes and combt gear.

**Primary weapon (Early): **A hook

**Secondary (Early): **A gas operated saw.

**Primary weapon (Later): **HK417

**Secondary (Later): **Glock 36

**Melee: **Cold steel gurkha kukri knife

**Love interest: **Take him if you want him...


	2. Judgement day (Selection)

**Alright the results are in, Here is who has been picked (Dont hate me, Because I do not hate you I just pick the characters I think will make this very interesting.**

**(To the authors of the characters selected below please tell me which song you think is better for our battle anthem: Dead!-By my chemical romance or Who do you voodoo, Bitch- By Sam B from dead island?)**

Issac Zaytsev

Alexandra Grimm

June Avico

Pelle Vern

Marcus Alvarez

Emiko Tanaka

Ruby Jade Soma

Richard Brown

Yukie Akiyama

**Holy mother of god, They were all really I had a freakin hard time picking. (You guys make my life so hard with your good characters ;D) You can expect chapter one on friday. Untill then...I will be pondering your fates.**


End file.
